Jury Duty Story
by NarutardedGleek
Summary: Kakashi is called for Jury Duty to Itachi's murder trial. I am not to good at summaries, but its good!


Authors notes: This is the first fanfiction i have ever written, so i would really appreciate reviews! it is just a simple one shot dealing with the nonexistent trial of Itachi.. so yeah (this is what i get from watching too many court shows after school for years). Just a warning, some of the ages are way off, so don't bite my head off about that please! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will i ever, own Naruto, or any of the characters. I own only the story line of the trial.

Kakashi Hatake sighed loudly as he sorted through his mail. He had just received a jury duty summon for a murder trial that he was to attend in one week. He reviewed the small amount of information given, and found the defendant to be Itachi Uchiha, accused of murdering his entire clan, except his kid brother, Sasuke. "This is a pain!" he sighed, glancing longingly at the new "Icha Icha Tactics" novel that he had just started.

One week later, Kakashi sat in the Jury Stand with the familiar faces of some of the other Jurors. Among them were his arch rival Might Gai, Kuranai Yuhi, Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburame, Hana Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, Izumo Kamizuki, Kotetsu Hagane, and Shikaku Nara. Kakashi was in the middle of scanning the stands when the bailiff, Asuma Sarutobi, announced for everyone to rise, proclaim court to be in session, and announce the honorable judge Hiruzen Sarutobi. The court was instructed to take their seats.

Introductions were made, and Ms. Sakura Haruno sat typing everything said verbatim (word for word) for the transcript. Representing the village and the Uchiha clan was Ibiki Morino- Konoha's best attorney. Representing Itachi Uchiha, much to his own disgust, was Shikamaru Nara. He was also a very skilled lawyer known throughout the village. He was young, but he had a powerful mind and amazing strategic skills. Judge Sarutobi banged his gavel. Court was now in session.

The case was more interesting than Kakashi had ever imagined.- (Not that murdering your entire family is a good thing, but come on, if you are going to be on jury duty, it may as well be a case like this.) There was only one witness to this catastrophic event, and that was Sasuke Uchiha. When the boy was called to the stands, the expected fear and sadness was replaced by boiling hatred. He answered every question asked by Ibiki and Shikamaru in a cold, blunt fashion. These hate filled words sent a chill through the spines of every person in the court room. The boy was dismissed from the stands, and the only sound was the unusually loud clacking of the keyboard as the transcript was typed.

The eerie silence was broken by Asuma calling, "Will the defendant please rise and approach the stands?" Itachi stalked forward and took the appointed seat to the side of the judge in a suspiciously cool and collected manner. The silence seemed never ending. Finally, Ibiki stepped forward and took his place in front of Itachi. The questioning began.

"Where were you the night of the massacre?" Questioned Ibiki. He began pacing slowly, hands clasped behind his back.

"I was at the Uchiha compound." stated the elder brother matter-of-factly.

Kakashi stared mouth gaping, even though you could not see his mouth beneath the signature mask he wore. (just thought i should mention that :]) _He may as well have just confessed!_ He thought to himself. His meandering mind was interrupted as Ibiki continued questioning Itachi. "You are aware that all of the evidence points to you , and you alone right?" Ibiki's nerves were hidden flawlessly, as per usual.

"Yes." Itachi stated simply. The people in the court room just stared wide-eyed, all with thoughts similar to Kakashi's.

"Which means you are more than likely going to be convicted of this crime." Said Ibiki. Usually, this is where the begging and pleading started.

Silence. Ibiki paused for a moment, awaiting some kind of reaction. He waited a moment longer and continued. "Did you murder your clan?" There was dead silence. Not even the sound of the keyboard could be heard. The tension in the courtroom was palpable as an answer was awaited. People crept forward in there seats.

Shikamaru, figuring he may as well look like he was trying to keep his client out of jail, stood and said, "Objection your honor! Direct question of accusation!" All eyes were on Judge Sarutobi.

"Overruled. Itachi, please answer the question." Stated the judge. All eyes were back on Itachi.

"Yes. I killed them." Itachi said sounding disinterested, as if this were the most normal situation he could possibly be in. Nobody could hide their shock. Even Ibiki, who was usually stoic and expressionless, had a look of utter shock plastered on his face. A full minute passed before anyone said a word.

"We will now take a thirty minute recess for the Jury to deliberate." Said Judge Sarutobi in a clear, sure voice. "Please return here in half an hour for the final verdict" He banged his gavel, and the Jurors took their leave.

In the deliberation room, they all agreed that there was no need for discussion. Itachi was obviously guilty of the massacre on the Uchiha Clan. The question was his Motive. "To test my abilities." Kakashi said. "Isn't that what Sasuke said?" The Jurors decided to let it be for the time being. They were called back into the court room.

The hushed murmurs of the people in the court room was silenced as the jury took their seats. For yet another time that day, a strained silence filled the court room. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" Questioned Judge Sarutobi. All eyes turned toward the Jury.

As the representative, Kakashi stood and said, "Yes your honor, we have. We the jury, find the defendant, Itachi Uchiha, guilty of all charges." Silence again. It seemed this time as though it would truly never end, when finally, the judge once again broke the silence.

"Will the defendant please rise?" Itachi and Shikamaru stood. "Itachi Uchiha, I hereby sentence you to life in prison, with option for parole at 25 years. If parole is reached and achieved, you will be declared a rogue ninja and no longer be welcome in the village." He banged hi gavel again and the decision was final.

As everybody left and Itachi was escorted out, Kakashi had only one thought on his mind; _Now I can finally read my new book._ He thought with a slight blush on his face.

fin

Thank you all so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Please let me know if you find any mistakes and i will try my best to fix them. I know it is somewhat dull... but the next one is so much better! I promise! Please review!


End file.
